tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger
Jikan ''Sentai Kodaiunger ''(おしゃ せんたい こだいうんげ) - Jikan Sentai Kodaihangā), translated as Time Squadron Ancient Travel Ranger, 'is the fan-made season of Super Sentai. It`s an ancient history/mythology/time travel/energy time themed season. This is the first EX season of Fan-Made Super Sentai. Production * ''to be added Plot In 1000 A.D, The Deathdemon Empire had destroyed the kingdom that was built by Denoas So (the master of the time dimensions) and his empire. Luckliy, the light gems was saved by the force of the Time Dimensions before the kingdom was destroyed. The kingdom had turned into the ruins, thanks to Hellgerua and his empire. Then, Master Denoas So had enough of Emperor Hellgerua and wants to get revenge at him. However, the war had started to take down Emperor Hellgerua and his Deathdemon Empire. After the war, Hellgerua was defeated and killed by Denoas So and his empire. Back in 1200 A.D, he passed away after he didn`t found another land for the another kingdom and he went up to heaven to be a god. But thankfully, the Time Dimensions were still alive and been protected by its light gems. (The heart source of Time Dimensions). In 2020, Emperor Hellgerua and his empire was revived after the war by the demon spirits and summons his master "Mask of Blood" by using his soul spell to make him more powerful and strong. He told General Demiaous that he planned to destroy the Space Time Dimension System and turn Time Dimensions into the Darkness Soul Blood World. He want to become a ruler in galaxy and The Time Dimensions, but General Demiaous told him that there's a protective dome that has light gems that protected the Time Dimensions and he can`t get through because he can get killed. Hellgerua got a plan to destroy the light gems and become a dark corpse master of evil. He would use his souls to destroy the protective dome. But, there`s a squad of 5 time heroes to stop Hellgerua and his demonic empire before they destroy the Time Dimensions and become the dark master of Universe. The mentor of the Space Time Dimension System named “Robot Time Captain” gave 5 humans a time powers to save the world and defeat The Deathdemon Empire and their dangers of darkness. They were Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger! Characters Rangers Main article: Kodaiungers * KodaiRed (Ancient Japan) - Nako Hakui (Male) * KodaiBlack (Ancient Egypt) - Cariku Xai (Male) * KodaiBlue (Ancient Greece) - Maoau Parui (Male) * KodaiYellow (Ancient Rome) - Yui Nudasio (Female) * KodaiPink (Ancient China) - Suki Heiao (Female) 6th Ranger * KodaiGold (Ancient India/Ancient Falcon) - Prince Leki of Falcon (Male) Extra Rangers * KodaiOrange (Wild West Age) - Hariou Sejiou (Male) * KodaiPurple (Seven Seas Age) - Yuha Changoi (Female) * KodaiNavy (Dark Age) - Light Godgerua/Emperor Demonic Hellgerua (good) Extra Heroes * Titanium Warrior Fighter (Future Age) Cameo Appearances * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Return Movie-Exclusive Appearance) * Ninsoku Sentai Carninger (Movie Exclusive Cameo) Evil Rangers * Dark KodaiRed - Nako Hakui (turned evil/possessed) * AkumuDemon - Emperor Demonic Hellgerua (turned good) * Clone Kodaiunger - Babauga`s Copy Rangers Kajika Sentai Deathranger * Death Red * Death Blue * Death Yellow * Death Black * Death Pink Movie-exclusive Ranger * KodaiGreen (Easter Island) - Huma Shuinga (Male) (deceased) Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Team Up) * Male GhostRed (Hawk) Kidouma * Fem GhostBlue (Shark) - Kotohime (former specter) * Fem GhostGreen (Panther) Shirohime (former specter) * Male GhostBlack (Wolf) Fuutaryu * Male GhostYellow (Lion) Garusha * Male GhostGold (Snake) Dorduruga * Robo/Fighter Phantom Ghost Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive * GoRed - Matoi Tatsumi * GoBlue - Nagare Tatsumi * GoGreen - Shou Tatsumi * GoYellow - Daimon Tatsumi * GoPink - Matsuri Tatsumi * Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek (revived) Mirai Sentai Timeranger * TimeRed - Tatsuya Asami * TimePink - Yuri * TimeBlue - Ayase * TimeYellow - Domon * TimeGreen - Sion * TimeFire - Naoto Takizawa (revived) Kamen Rider Zi-O * Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Connect * Kamen Rider Connect Allies Space Time Dimension System * Robot Time Captain * Commander Gua Osaki * General Tushi Nan * Professor Asatau Jon * R.E.C-654 Civillains * Mr Faruka * Mrs Kiake * Ms Denuia * Kiba Tainoha * Jesian Wen * San Niksou * Poia Ohsabi * Principal Ryunnokai * Master Denoas So (god) Toku Heroes * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Team-Up Movie) * Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV (VS Special) * Mirai Sentai Timeranger (VS Special) * Kamen Rider Connect (VS Rider Movie) * Kamen Rider Zi-O (VS Rider Movie) Minor article: Minor characters in Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Underworld Hell Deathdemon Empire Leaders * Mask of Blood/Mad Mask of Blood (1-63 & VS Movie) (ruler/formerly leader) (turned good/deceased) * Emperor Hellgerua/Giga Nightmare Hellgerua (1-63 & VS Movie) (true emperor/leader) (turned good) * Dark Chaos King Moonyan Paos/Chaos Hell Satan Moonyan Paos (58-64) (final villain/second emperor/deceased) General and Notable members * Crime General Demiaous (1-60 VS Movie) * Poison Goth Badabass (1-60 & VS Movie) * Phantom Spell Salamdares (1-60 & VS Movie) * Moon Twisted Thug Nakenger (1-60 & VS Movie) * Demon Butcher Veloumas (1-60 VS Movie) * Doom Tribe Knight Ninkigeras (15-50 & VS Movie) Grunts * Zemma Soldiers * Liremma Guards * Sagedon Skeletons (62) Phantomares Nakenger`s Moon Nature Thugs: * Gangao (First Monster) * Denaxou * Jujina * Heusagan * Thantarus * Vexius * Nakouha * Chimoacois * Xesiguam * Kikufro * Sutera * Magasu * Ucioba Badabass`s Poison Toxic Goths: * Jeegado * Minohar * Halojua * Bomatexa * Hexewex * Creepas * Zazzoga * Leasohu * Kanohuja * Varosue * Ghusagao * Firtitra * Vamvan Salamdares`s Phantom Spell Voodoos: * Linhaso * Chadujo * Madoju * Eldaogo * Vipidao * Xerojada * Squgadirus * Papaduha * Quzecda * Rogsadu * Alapuhaka * Anahugsa * Honufakan Demiaous`s Demon Crime Gangsters: * Siuohga * Kidaoga * Namouhma * Canbaia * Tenbaopa * Babauga * Oxaoxgu * Wexama * Onabuxma (Christmas Monster) * Nigadoghta * Umizamo * Babamga * Hellparus (Final Monster) Other Monsters: * Amoivuda (VS Movie) * Bullstra (VS Movie) Other Villains: * Spell Medusa Sorcerer Maken Juju (46-48) * Black Majin Sun (Returns Movie) * King Virus Crosser (Special DVD) * Dark Knight Kellgeutar (Movie) * Sir Gernata/Lost Spirit Gernata (monster form) (VS Rider Movie) * Lord Zeppen Len/Hell Tentacles of Curse Souls (Returns Movie) Arsenal Main article:Arsenal (Kodaiunger) Transformation Devices * Time Driver * Falcon Driver * West Sea Driver Multi-Use Devices * Time Badge * Falcon Badge * West Sea Badge * Future Badge * Hell Badge Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Energy Sword * Energy Blaster Sidearms * Past Gun * Present Gun * Future Gun Ranger Weapons * Samurai Sword * Sphinx Spear * Zeus Axe * Vatican Claws * Spirit Bow * Falcon Sword & Shield * West Lagoon Blaster * Seven Seas Crossbow Team Cannons * Ancient Time Bazooka Other Weapons * Travel 1.0 Jackblack Blaster * Time 2.0 Jackblack Sword Power-Up Mode * Time Delta Armor * Travel Command Armor Red Ranger Form * Time Alpha X Beta KodaiRed Mode Mecha Main article: Mecha (Kodaiunger) = Legend: 'pilot mecha, team-person mecha, auxiliary mecha, battle mecha, other = Time Mythology Animal System * Jikan Gattai Kodai-Oh * Samurai Dragon * Pyramid Sphinx * Parthenon Pegasus * Vatican Minotaur * Emperor White Tiger Legendary Falcon System * Jikan Gattai Falcon-Oh * Gold Thunder Falcon Galactic Sea Western Temple System * Jikan Gattai Motor-Oh * Wild Western Motor-Wagon * Pirate Ship Tank Space Station Rocket System * Galaxy Space Shuttle-Oh * NASA Space Shuttle Dark Age Castle * Knight Gattai Dragon-Oh * Dark Age Dragon Auxiliary * Medieval European Knight Horse * Babylon Lion * Aztec Empire Eagle * American Eagle * Aboriginal Koala * Jurassic Rex * Ice Age Mammoth * Norse Viking Ship * Tigris Leopard * Easter Island Lizard * Fire Age Phoenix Movie-Exclusive * Techno Future Robo/Hydro Tank Airship Team Combinations * Jikan Gattai KodaiFalcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Western-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea Western-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai KodaiPirate-Oh * Jikan Gattai KodaiWestern-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea WesternKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai KodaiDragon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship FalconShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship Sea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiFalconShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiSea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship FalconSea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Legendary Time Travel-Shuttle-Oh Alternate Combinations * Jikan Gattai KnightKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai RuinsKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai TempleKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai LibertyKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai UluruKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai DinoKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai IceKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai VikingKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai TigrisKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai FireKodai-Oh Armor Type Combinations * Jikan Gattai Knight-DinoKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Temple-VikingKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Fire-IceKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Tigris-RuinsKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Uluru-LibertyKodai-Oh Movie-Exclusive Combinations * Jikan Spectral Gattai KodaiGhostOh * Jikan Gattai FutureKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai EasterKodai-Oh Episodes ''Main article: Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Episodes The episodes in this fan-made Sentai season are called 'Energy' (Enerugī) * Energy 1: Back Into Time! The Great Appearance! * Energy Final: So Long Kodaiunger! Happy Travels! Specials * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Special DVD: Rise of the King Virus Crosser. (feat.Timeranger and GoGoV) Movies * Ghostranger vs Kodaiunger: The Movie: The Ghost Dimension Adventure. * Kodaiunger VS Kamen Rider Connect: Adventure to the Technology World. * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: The Legend Has Come! Save The Time! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Kodaiunger Returns! Underworld Beast Demon Showdown. Toku Movie Appearances * Super Sentai World Z: Infinity War. * Super Hero Taisen X: Where the Legend Rises. Songs * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger! Time Up, Kodaiunger! (Main Theme) * Bring On The Rage! Jikan Gattai Kodai-Oh! (Mecha Theme) * Charging Up To Break End! (Ending Song) * Let's Save The Time! (Battle Theme) * Here Comes The Falcon! (KodaiGold`s Battle Theme) Soundtracks * Henshin! Time Driver, Time Up! (Henshin Theme) Notes This is the first series to have Legendary Ranger Team Up since Super Sentai World. See also Power Rangers Time Energy - Power Rangers counterpart. See comparison page. Trivia Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger is theme simliar to Mirai Sentai Timeranger (2000/1999) & Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018/2019) but with the time dimensions, mythology & ancient history. The time dimensions was known as the worlds of ancient times & mythology. (e.g. Ancient Egypt & Ice Ages) and their sources of the Time Dimensions were the Time Crystal (Sentai Power Source). Category:Sentai Season Category:Super Sentai